Alternate Future
Alternate Future is a concept made by Blasteroid. Story At some point in the TF2 Freak World, robots, mercenaries and evil beings spread disaster everywhere. This caused havoc, chaos and destruction. In addition to the Freak Breakout Incident, the "nail in the coffin" for the "old world" was Evo City's nuking by an unknown force, which caused hundreds of people to die, including many Freaks. After this event, the Freak world turned into a place where heroes were forced to stand together to fight off the forces of evil. To protect as many survivors as they could, they were forced to split into many separate groups, and then travel to certain areas. The most notable of these groups were the Tornado Skaters. Freak Breakout Incident This infamous event was caused when the military was experimenting with their "so-called" Project Evolution 109. A project which mainly involved capturing, collecting and studying the forms of imbalanced biology that makes up a Freak. By carefully observing their common supernatural abilities and learning how to find genes and genetic code that could match up with a human being. Their first experiment was a failure and as a result, chemical imbalances caused their genes to not match and to merge with each other. This created chaotic mutations between several Freaks and humans. The government unfortunately failed to contain these subjects, who quickly broke out and spread the mutation. Mankind began to slowly be mutated, converted and dying while Freaks became the dominant kind. Humans became rarely seen, and were killed at sight or kept as slaves. Many remaining humans also gained Freakish abilities and sought out Dark Chronos, who could apparently change their lives if they helped him to rewrite all of history. Inhabitants Whether it was from their natural strength, resourcefulness, or powers, these Freaks survived the "end" (keep in mind that these are only a few examples). Aqua - With his evasive powers and resourcefulness, Aqua managed to survive the "end". Realizing that it was now pointless, he put his Freak hunting ways to rest, and took to rescuing survivors. He has gained the nickname of "Lifeguard" by many survivors and Freak World inhabitants. He has gained a more rugged look over the years. In addition to his old hat and weapons, he has gotten a grizzly beard, lacks grenades, and wears the Coldfront Curbstombers. Frosty - At some point, Frosty's hand was crushed and his helmet was damaged beyond repair during an encounter with a steroid-enhanced Aqua. After this event, he learned how to shoot ice beams from his eyes, and created a new fitting helmet. He is still a mercenary for hire. He wears his old armor, his new helmet, and a hardhat for extra protection. His hand is now gone after the encounter. The gangster duo - After the Freak Breakout Incident, The Gangster duo survived. With Hancho's illusions of themselves and Bruno's fists, they were saved from a large explosion. However, this also injured Hancho's left hand which was then replaced with Gunslinger. His right leg that was ripped off by the explosion too and replaced with the Roboot. Bruno changed his gangster-like appearance to be more surviver-like, got a beard (Leftover Trap), lost his other cosmetics, and now wears the Hunter Heavy, Rat Stompers, Borsch Belt and the Bear Necessities. Legionnaire - Legionnaire, having seen a mutant escape at one of the facilities, decided it was going to not end well and decided to hide among the shadows, while his accomplice, Mannpo, headed back to the dream realm to wait out the outbreak. But as Freaks became dominant, fewer objects were seen after being destroyed for certain reasons, and Legionnaire was forced to hide in animate objects, which went well until his good friend, Prefaldur was torn apart and his pet boomslang eaten by a group of mutated humans. After the outbreak, he now wears the Deep Cover Operator instead of Bill's Cap, the After Dark instead of the Lurking Legionnaire and the Stealthy Scarf. He also has the Voodoo-Cursed Spy Soul because of his disease. Dark Chronos - One of many humans who have become a Freak through the mutation, Lucas Saunders's family was killed in front of his own eyes. Enraged, his abilities manifested and caused him to violently lash out on the Freaks, killing them, accepting his world's downfall and "realizing" that Freaks are the cause of the problem. Lucas took the alias of Dark Chronos and founded the Chaos Forces, a anti-Freak rebellion to aid him in killing Freaks from the past and to change history. Chaos Force - Some of the former citizens/inhabitants of the Alternate Future who lost their friends/home/family to Freaks, in exchange for changing their future and to bring back what they have lost, they sided with Dark Chronos to help him further his plans on eridicate all Freaks. Category:Alternative Timeline